Sheldon Johnson, Jr. (Johnsonverse)
Sheldon Robert Johnson, Jr. (b. December 31, 1963) is an American entrepreneur and politician. He was the CEO of Johnson Industries from October 11, 1991 to December 30, 2009, at which point his son Tim Johnson took over. He was the executive producer of The Price is Right from 1992 to 2010. Early Life The son of Sheldon Johnson and Lucy Faye Jones, Johnson had a keen eye for politics; at five he memorized the names of every American President up until then, and the first seven amendments of the Constitution. His lifelong dream was to run for President; while he was CEO of Johnson Industries, Johnson studied American history and read copies of American documents, including the Bill of Rights, in his spare time. Johnson Industries After Stacker and Associates CEO Phil Stacker resigned from Johnson Industries on October 10, 1991, Johnson assumed control of the company. Under his reign, Johnson bought many companies, from the likes of Dog n Suds to Mark Goodson Productions. Personal Life , Madison R. Armstrong, Chloe Johnson, Madelyn Smith, and Belle Armstrong during a campaign ad supporting Sheldon Johnson, jr. on August 31, 2018.]] Johnson has been married to Tammy Jo Johnson since December 29, 1990. They have two children, Timothy Daniel and Chloe Elizabeth (b. July 9, 1995). He has four brothers: William Lex (b. June 29, 1949), Kenneth Jeffery (b. March 1, 1952), Mark Sheldon (b. July 8, 1960), and Craig Vincent (b. October 5, 1968), and two sisters: Linda Anne (b. December 12, 1944), and Ashley Nicole (b. August 1, 1979) Politics , Belle Armstrong, and Chloe Johnson, who wrote the speech together, were also there. Johnson said in his speech, "Sometimes I wonder where my country has gone. I'm running for President for only one purpose, making sure America never becomes a third world country, something the Republicans and Russia are making it. They're also trying to split my dear Chloe and Jenny apart, along with all homosexual and lesbian couples, and I won't take too kindly to that. They're trying to keep immigrants out of our country, which, by the way, is the land of the free, clearly knowing full well there are problems in their home country. Any Republican not named Abraham Lincoln or Ronald Reagan is a stain on our country like a stain on our dear old Stars and Stripes. I've read the entire Constitution, unlike the man in the Oval Office whose name won't be mentioned, and me and Craig will make sure this country climbs back to the top. Who's with me?", much to a standing ovation and thunderous applause from the crowd, who chanted "Sheldon!" repeatedly eight times. Johnson replied, "Yeah! Now let's get America back on track!" and walked off the stage as the crowd still applauded.]] Just like all of his predecessors at Johnson Industries, Johnson is highly liberal, and a member of the Democratic Party. He has been Governor of California since 2011, succeeding Arnold Schwarzenegger, and will run for the Democratic presidential nomination in 2020, with his brother Craig Johnson as his running mate. Experts have predicted that Johnson will win the nomination and defeat current President Donald J. Trump when the election takes place, due to the amount of support Johnson has, with even 90% of Trump's voters saying that Johnson will crush him in the polls. Despite this, Trump himself has been quoted as saying on his Twitter account, "I assure you, I have a far better chance of winning the 2020 Election than Sheldon Johnson, Jr. and the Dems. They will definitely be crushed by me and the Republicans in 2020, no question about it. Johnson's just made the biggest mistake of his life". Category:Johnsonverse Category:People Category:Politicians